


Say the Word and Catch Some Caries

by lamoamadeen



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/pseuds/lamoamadeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the fireworks, some bad calligraphy happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the Word and Catch Some Caries

**Author's Note:**

> In my tough quest to write a drabble that people aside from me actually consider a drabble, this happened, under the influence of too much New Year's sparkling wine. Happy New Year, everyone! ♥

It's kitschy, it's schmaltzy, it's so teeth-rottingly sweet that Ryu rationally thinks there should be vomiting involved. 

"I knew you'd love it," Hayato says, slides a hand into his hair, an arm around his waist, and pulls him in tight. Over Hayato's shoulder, Ryu watches as Take, Hyuuga and Tsucchi continue to hop around in their calligraphic choreography, waiving their lighted sparklers under a cascade of fireworks that greet the New Year. 

"So what do you say?" Hayato asks, a puff of warm air into Ryu's neck. 

The letters flare and vanish, flare and vanish, and it's the most pitiful attempt at writing English letters Ryu has had the misfortune of witnessing. The words are burned into his retinas.

"You crazy shit," Ryu says, and raises his arms to hug Hayato right back.

Tsucchi stops circling around his sparklers and yells, "Was that a YES?"

Hayato huffs into the collar of Ryu's winter jacket, and pulls back just enough for Ryu not to get his eardrum blown. "No, it WASN'T, idiot, go back to writing!"

Take pauses his letters, too. Hyuuga's two sparklers choose just this moment to fizzle out, and suddenly Hayato has a sparkler rebellion on his hands. 

Take forms a megaphone with his hands. "What's taking so long? You need us to stop him from running away? Was the writing illegible?" 

Hayato groans and drops his forehead onto Ryu's shoulder. 

Tsucchi jogs up to them. "Should I spell it out for him?" he asks Hayato. "Because I think he didn't get it yet."

"I got it just fine." Ryu pulls at Hayato's hair until he comes up again, looks straight into his eyes as he tells Tsucchi, "Excuse me, but I've got a proposal to accept."

Hayato grins, loopy and wide, and Ryu nearly tumbles them over with the hardness of his kiss, hears Tsucchi whoop and race back to the others, hollering like he just scored a goal.

Hayato kisses back with enthusiasm. It's only after a while, and with visible reluctance, that he pulls back far enough from Ryu's lips to say, "That a yeah?"

There's a thousand ways Ryu could answer without really using the word, a thousand ways that would still make Hayato happy, that would make _Ryu_ happy, but the fireworks are still going strong underneath Tokyo's sky, and Hayato's eyes gleam with them all.

"Yes," Ryu says, and it's kitschy, it's schmaltzy, it's so teeth-rottingly sweet that he rationally thinks there should be vomiting involved. 

The feeling rising in his chest is nothing like nausea.


End file.
